One night stand
by transformertard
Summary: (Crack pairing) based off of GL:tas season 2 episode 2 - Homecoming Razer is about to leave the star sapphire planet when Ghiata says she can help him find Hal so he stays a bit longer. He ends drinking something he shouldn't have and the two end up doing something that neither of them would have ever have expected. ONE SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh gosh i am so sorry to the people who love Razaya, DON'T get me wrong, i love Razaya to death and they are truly men't to be but i kinda liked the idea of Razer x Ghiata so yes. Crack pairing i know~ um...hope you enjoy anyway!_

* * *

Razer gazed at the Elvin alien girl as she spoke.

" Your not as far gone as we thought Razer, there is still love in your heart" Ghiata said ," If you truly wish to help Hal Jordan , there is another way " , she said,as she turned around to lead him into the open room where she had taken Hal in before.  
Razer narrowed his eyes but followed her anyway.

" Please sit, I shall get you a refreshment " , Ghiata mused as she walked away gracefully. 

" there is no need-", Razer stopped as he realized she had already left the room.

He let out a short growl, looking around at all the warm colours everywhere.

He sat down on the couch which was in the middle of the room, he wouldn't relax though, he was not planning on staying. 

Ghiata came back shortly after with a silver tray with long glasses of some sort of pink liquid.  
She smiled as she set the tray down on the counter which was behind the couch and handed a glass to him. 

" I thought you were going to help me find Hal Jordan ..." ,Razer said, frowning. 

Ghiata' s smile weakened," yes, I just thought you would like to relax a bit first " , she said. 

Razer sighed, not wanting to be rude, he took the glass from her. She smiled sweetly when he took a sip from the pink liquid, his eyes softening slightly. 

Taking another drink, he clearly liked it and quickly drank the rest with a sigh. 

Ghiata smiled ," would you like to rest before you are on your way? I will leave you be " ,she started as she got up but Razer grabbed her wrist to stop her. 

She turned her head around with a surprised look " Razer ? " , she said, " what is it?" , Ghiata asked, suddenly concerned. 

Razers eyes were half closed and he slouched over , growling slightly, " what .. what is in that stuff ?... I feel strange..." , Razer groaned, taking his hand off her arm to rub his head. 

Ghiata frowned ... Wondering what was wrong with him. She looked at the glass of juice again and noticed the different tint of pink that was different than the fruit juice she usually served.

She then gasped , putting her hand over her mouth as she realized she had accidentally given him a love drug supplement.

She sat down beside him ,  
" oh Uhm oh dear.. you don't look well, how about you take a rest for a bit " , she fretted, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

Razer blinked lazily rubbing the back of his head, he felt heat Wave through his body making him feel uncomfortably hot. He glanced down realizing he was beginning to go hard. He gasped, covering himself awkwardly as heat rushed to his face. 

He glanced over at Ghiata who gave him a worried look. Clenching his sharp teeth together, Razer looked away quickly, embarrassed out of his mind.

What was wrong with him ? He winced. It was this place ! He new he should have just left while he had the felt infected by some kind of sick poison. 

Razer groaned quietly as he gazed at Ghiata who was looking at him with a concerned look, his vision was going slightly blurry but he could still see her pretty eyes looking at him.

He had to admit, she was just as pretty as Aya .. though he really cared for Aya and he would have preferred her. He couldn't help but find the Elvin girl quite attractive.

Razer looked down at the floor , embarrassed with his actions and his thoughts he held his head with his as he felt himself slowly overheating. 

Ghiata looked around worriedly , not knowing what to do. She felt so scattered, look what she had done to someone she barely knew ! .She then leaned closer to him , moving behind him and started to rub Razer down his back , trying to sooth him. Razer let out a breath , " d don't ... " , Razer said with a light growl, he felt himself start to lean back into her. 

Ghiata realized she was making him worse but she knew, blushing slightly at the thought that it would be cruel to just leave him like this.

She a pang of guilt but couldn't deny. She was starting to enjoy the idea of giving pleasure to him.

Ghiata was in love with Hal Jordan but Hal already had a love with another woman so she didn't feel to bad about it.

Also ,she also couldn't help but have a sudden attraction to Razer as well. 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she just let go, and shared a little love with someone she probably wouldn't meet again.  
Razer tensed up when he felt himself slipping off the couch. 

" Relax, Razer " , Ghiata said soothingly as she sat back a bit, pulling him towards her. Razer growled softly, showing a glimpse of his fangs and closed his eyes as she worked out his tense muscles that were covered by his suit. 

She pulled back even more, sitting up at the front of the couch , bracing herself with the pillow there so that Razer could lay his whole body on the couch bed ,making him more comfortable. 

Ghiata smiled lightly as she pulled Razer up so his back was facing her, he was so limp now that she could moving him with ease.

She rubbed his shoulders making him release a long groan of relief and he arched back a bit when she worked her way down his back kneading her thumbs into his sensitive lower back. Razer growled with arousal as she massaged his lower back ,making him twitch at the sensation. Ghiata rubbed his muscles slowly, releasing tension as she went.

Razer let out a breathy moan, leaning forward a bit. Ghiata sighed, her eyes flirty as she leaned in closer to Razer. Wrapping her arms around him to trail her hands down his abdomen. With that he let out a grunt of surprise and leaned back when she stroked her hand down his front.

Ghiata then hitched her body closer, her chest pressing against his started to rub her hand over his now very hard erection which was covered by his suit.

Razer moaned as she stroked him, making small jerks every time she rubbed her hand down. Ghiata bit her lip , enjoying his reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

_i am so sorry that i am not sorry ..._

* * *

She didn't even think and began to tear at his suit so she could get to him. Normally he would be cursing and pushing her away but because of the drug in his system, he craved pleasure and couldn't help his new was way too heated in the moment to care about anything. 

Ghiata tore his suit up his abdomen and then stopped and reached in to grasp gently at his member. Razer let out a growl , clenching his fangs together as she stroked him carefully. He groaned with arousal, leaning back , he couldn't help his body spasms. the drug had made his nerves more sensitive. 

His abdominal muscles contracted as she worked him with another teasing sensual stroke. She definitelly knew what she was doing. Ghiata moaned , getting quite aroused her self watching his reactions. Her mouth opened to help her breath better as he heart pulsed with excitement.

Razer hissed and let out short whining sounds , his legs tensed up as she started to stroke him a bit harder. Razer panted, and growled with a flash of his fangs and she moaned in his ear. She could feel he was getting close to release. 

Razers stomach muscles contracted over and over and he clenched desperately to the couch when he started to feel on edge. Ghiata winced, one eye closed as she gave him one last sensual stroke, and that set him off. Razer snarled and parted his lips groaning loudly. His hips hitching forward as she worked the warm clear fluid out of him. It was dripping down the side of her hand.

Razer let out one last shuddering moan, his body twitching at the last aftershocks of his climax, he slid down the couch, half lying on top of her.

Ghiata smiled, she blushed as she wiped off he fluid on her then grabbed one of the glasses of the pink liquid off of the counter and moaned as she let the thick sweet tasting liquid on her tongue and drank it down quickly getting ready for what was yet to come.

Razer panted softly, his eyes opened lazily when he sensed movement seeing her position her self over him, smiling sweetly. Razer moaned , eyes half open seeing her slide her clothes off showing more of her light blue skin. Revealing her smooth curves and perfect breasts.

She leaned forward covering herself shyly and she placed her warm body over his scorching one. Razer leaned his head back moaning quietly , enjoying the feel of her body against his. Ghiata slowly slid herself against Razer ,moaning softly at the feeling of his member against her already felt the effects of the love drug, and felt her temperature rise.

Razer let out a hiss of arousal, she was so beautiful. Ghiata placed her hands on his chest , leaning forward a bit so that his member slid between her legs, they moaned softly as they teased each other. 

Razer groaned, hitching his hips up ,and she gasped at the sensation. Leaning down, she kissed him lightly on his lips and with that, Razer couldn't take it anymore. He growled and placed his hands firmly on her thighs pushing her down onto him so that the tip of him teased her opening.

Ghiata arched her back and moved down onto him letting him enter her slowly. Razer snarled, thrusting his hips up,pushing himself inside put her hands on his chest to brace herself, working her hips into his as she rode him slowly. Liquid now leaking out of her.

Razer groaned loudly feeling the warm tightness around him. His vision was blurred as waves of pleasure washed through him. Ghiata gasped as she felt pleasure work through her as well. Feeling him push inside her , her eyes clouded with lust. Both high off of the love supplement, the two horny aliens worked against each others bodies.

Razer gripped her and flipped her over, positioning himself over leaned in and kissed her deeply. masking her moan when he rocked forward , teasing her this time. Razer was too heated up, he realized he didn't care who he was sharing this moment did not feel love, just sweet pleasure.

It felt too good and with his heart beating fast with arousal,he couldn't stop himself now. Ghiata moaned, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She couldn't believe she was Doing knew if the other star sapphires found out, that they would not be pleased with her but she didn't care hadn't felt this good before.

Razer grabbed her leg gently, leaning forward and placing her leg around his hip, his member teased her opening again.  
Ghiata arched her hips into Razer's and moaned, her cheeks burning. Razer groaned and pushed forward, slowly entering her again. It was so good it was almost painful as Razer inched his way inside her.

Ghiata wrapped her leg around Razers hips, moaning shyly as he slowly worked forward, slipping inside her. Razer growled and groaned as he thrust into her at a slow heated Rhythm. He couldn't believe he was making love with someone he barely knew, but at this point he was was too in the moment to mind.

Ghiata wrapped her arms around him and grasped at his back. Breathing hard as he worked inside of her. Razer clenched his teeth together ,his face flushed, arching into her body as he let out a ragged was letting out short gasps and whines.

He gripped her leg, holding under her thigh, stroking her tenderly as he started thrusting into her a little faster. Ghiata panted and let out a sweet moan, feeling pleasure overwhelm her. They were getting close. Razer panted too, growling softly as he worked into her.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She granted him and moaned into his mouth as his tongue slid along hers. Razer felt his lower back muscles tense and he started to thrust longer and harder feeling closer.

They gasped and broke the kiss, Ghiata's eyes shut and she moaned desperately. Razer arched up, growling and groaning as he leaned down again, thrusting harder than ever. He bit down on her neck, his fangs pricking into her skin, not meaning to be so rough with her but he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Ghiata gasped out air and then cried out as she climaxed , tightening around Razer which set him on edge. Razer let out a roar of release as she milked him of his fluids which started to leak out of her. They both panted hard, bodies flush against each other. Pushing their hips together, their legs tangled together as their orgasms subsided.

Razer groaned, relaxing on top of her, in a head rested beside hers, she could feel his warm breath against her neck. Ghiata let out a breathy moan of release, still gripping his back.

A few hours after, Razer awoke to have Ghiata wiping a cloth over his head. Razer jumped and looked around in surprise, but winced as he felt a pounding head ache. 

" What happened.. and why do I feel so... Unwell..., Razer groaned, as he gripped his head with his right hand.  
Ghiata blushed slightly but continued to sooth him, " shhh... ". Ghiata said, she took the cloth off of Razers head as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. 

" You.. don't remember anything ?" , Ghiata asked, lowering her voice, blushing with embarrassment. 

Razer grumbled at his head ache then his eyes opened wide, heat rushing to his face as he spotted slight teething marks on her neck. Suddenly remembering what events had taken place last night.

He glanced down blushing slightly but relieved to see that his suit was no longer ripped. She must hang taken his ring off and put it back on , which would have repaired his red lantern armor. She also had cleaned him up, how thoughtful he thought, feeling flustered. 

Razer looked away his face flushed as she sat down shyly beside him,putting her hand beside he moved his hand away quickly. 

" We tell no one of this ", Razer murmured, shaking his head and looking down with embarrassment. His heart beating fast with nervousness.  
Ghiata smiled weakly , " of coarse " , she said quietly,nodding with agreement, she blushed too.

Consider it forgotten , she thought. It was definitely the drug that had made them get out of hand. This would not have happened if she hadn't accidentally mixed up his beverage.

Though neither of them regretted anything.


End file.
